Ginny the Vampire Slayer
by catastic
Summary: Ginny has always been the 'forgotten' Weasley. That is until a familiar face changes her life, and her destiny forever
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own anything to do with The Vampire Slayer concept, that's all down to Joss Wheadon, although I wish I did!!  
  
  
  
Ginny the Vampire Slayer  
  
Ginny Weasley threw her divination book across the Gryffindor common room in frustration. " I'm never going to get this!" she shouted to the empty room. Although considered one of the cleverest witches in her year, divination stumped her. Hermione had tried to put her mind at rest, telling her that it was all just smoke and mirrors, while Ron scoffed and told her to make it up like he and Harry did, and while she listened to them both, Ginny liked to know that she had a made an honest effort with her school work and had been up half the night trying to figure out her horoscope.  
  
You will enter a whole new phase in your life very soon. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Now in her sixth year in Hogwarts, Ginny had tried very hard to step out of the shadows of her brothers. Fred and George had left school and now ran a successful joke shop in Hogsmead, their Canary Creams now legendary across the world, while Percy was set to be the youngest minister of magic in 600 years. Ron had played a big part in the defeat of Voldemort the previous year and had finally come into his own, showing the courage and loyalty that she always knew he had. He and Hermione, in what they to thought to be their final moments, had confessed their feelings for each other and planned to marry as soon as they and Harry finished their Auror training.  
  
And then there was Harry. She loved him, that was the one constant in her life. She knew that even if her world were crumbling down around her, Harry would remain steadfast in her heart. He had become withdrawn after the defeat of Voldemort, never telling anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, what had happened in the final moments between he and the Dark Lord, but when the news came that his Godfather, Sirius Black had been acquitted of all charges against him after the discovery of the body of Peter Pettigrew, he seemed to get a whole new lease of life. Ginny and Harry had become friends, but not as close as she would have liked.  
  
Ginny looked at her homework sadly. "I'm getting nowhere" she thought to herself angrily, "I'll take a walk and see if it clears my head." With that she got up and strided purposefully to the portrait hole and climbed out, heading for the kitchens.  
  
A dark figure emerged from the shadows beside the entrance to the gryffindor common room and stared and Ginny's retreating back. "She's the one", he whispered into the darkness.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. GtVS ch2

A/n: Disclaimer for buffy in the first chapter, also I forgot to mention that this is the first fanfic I've ever written so all reviewers please be kind!!! This is gonna be pretty short, just trying to establish the characters!  
  
Thanks also to Lady Mione and Twilight, my first two reviewers ever!!  
  
Harry was wet, dirty and grumpy. The last three hours of Quiddich practise had been the most gruelling since Ron had become Quiddich captain at the start of their seventh year. He had become manic when he found out that their first match was against Slytherin and had been training the team harder than ever. With all the new additions to the Gryffindor Quiddich team, Harry thought that this was the best the team had been since the days of Oliver Wood, especially with Ginny as their new chaser. Harry's thoughts turned to Ginny, who had stayed behind after training to get in some extra flying practise. He liked her well enough, especially now that she had revealed her love of Quiddich and he was very comfortable around her now that he was sure that her crush on her had completely vanished. Still, she was always kind and considerate to him and Harry couldn't help thinking that in her he had found a friend he could put all his trust into, especially now that Ron and Hermione disappeared together a lot more frequently than he would have liked.  
  
"You know, walking around with no form of defence except a Firebolt isn't very clever, although whoever bought you that broomstick must have been a very generous and loving person" said an amused voice behind Harry. Harry whirled around and came face to face with his Godfather. "Sirius!" he exclaimed and rushed to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?" "I came to catch up with Dumbledore and my favourite Godson" replied Sirius jovially, although Harry saw a look in eyes that said he was here to do a lot more to catch up with him and Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I have to go and shower, a lot. So I'll meet you at dinner?" said Harry looking wryly down at his muddy Quiddich practise robes. "It looks like you could use one alright!" said Sirius brightly. "I'm going to go and have a look around, I haven't been here as a human since I was seventeen! I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner" and with that, he sauntered off, leaving Harry staring bewilderedly after him.  
  
Ginny loved flying, there was no other feeling like it, soaring through the air with all her anxieties left firmly on the ground beneath her. Ginny had kept her talent for flying secret until this year so as not to antagonise any of the girls in her dorm even further, seeing as they resented her so much already. Ginny supposed they were so standoffish with her because of her friendship with The Gryffindor Three as they were called by almost everyone she knew. Before Ginny became the outspoken, funny girl she was now, she had always been as meek little Ginny but since she had come out of herself the girls thought that she was getting "too big for her boots," as they put it. Ginny knew that most of them had massive crushes on either Harry or Ron and they hated the fact that she knew the two them intimately. Well one of them anyway. She and her brother had always been close and after all that had happened in the last year, she knew that they would be for the rest of their lives. As for Harry...Ginny shook herself mentally, she did not want to think about him right now, she was supposed to be practicing sharp turns and dives. Although she was a good flyer, and she had noticed that she had greatly improved her speed and agility in the last couple of weeks, she still felt she was the worst chaser on the team. But then, her mother always said that she was overly critical of herself.  
  
A shout from the ground below snapped Ginny out of her reverie, and she looked down to see Sirius Black waving up at her. Ginny smiled inwardly, glad to see Sirius again. The last time she had seen him he had been carrying Harry, limp in his arms. That was the worst moment of her life. People say that when one faces the death of a loved one, that they know what it is like to die themselves, but on that night, Ginny didn't feel like she was dying. On that night, Ginny stared into the mouth of hell itself.  
  
Ginny landed expertly beside Sirius and gave him a warm hug. She could never think of him as the crazed, evil man that the Ministry of Magic had portrayed him as right up until the day he had been acquitted. She looked at him now; with the probing gaze that made everyone she used it on feel like she was searching their soul with her warm brown eyes. Ginny didn't even know she did it, and when people seemed to wriggle under gaze, she could never understand it.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and looked at her just as intently as she had been looking at him seconds before. He seemed reluctant to speak. "What is it Sirius?" said Ginny worriedly. "Is it Harry because he just left here about a half hour ago..." "No Gin" Sirius cut her off, "it's you I wanted to see. There's something we have to discuss" 


	3. GtVS ch3

A/n: Buffy isn't mine.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed. Most of you asked for a longer chapter, so here it is!!  
  
Ginny was sitting in Dumbledore's office with Sirius and Dumbledore. She had a sense of deep foreboding that chilled her to the bone. Dumbledore was looking at her with a sad look in his warm eyes and Sirius looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat "Ginny, as you know there are creatures in our world that don't belong in the muggle world." "Like vampires?" asked Ginny, quite unsure of where this was going. Sirius looked her with what looked like pity in his eyes. "Exactly, like vampires. As you know, vampires can be killed quite easily in the magical world, a simple spell with the aid of a wand and they 'die', for want of a better word. In the muggle world, it's different. There are slight differences, too complicated to go into now, between the two worlds. In the muggle world, the elements in the air are made up differently. It's too miniscule for anyone to notice but it means that, in the muggle world, our wands are useless on vampires." Sirius paused and looked over at Dumbledore, who nodded kindly at him, encouraging him to continue.  
  
Ginny looked at him inquisitively, still wondering what it had to do with her. "But our wands still work in the muggle world, how is it that they don't kill vampires?" "That's a very good question Ginny," said Dumbledore. "The story is long and complicated, and far too detailed to go into now, but I will give you the basic idea. The first ever vampire was Penthas. He was a servant of a very dark witch, Cara but it is said that he displeased her, so she cursed him. He became a vampire, not dead and not of the living. He wandered around for a while, only appearing at night, and drinking the blood of the living to survive. Then he fell in love, or the nearest thing that a thing without a soul can come to love, for Cara took away the most precious thing that a human possesses, his soul." At this time, Dumbledore stopped. Ginny was looking at him with interest but also with obvious confusion. She still didn't understand why she was being told all this.  
  
"Penthas became obsessed with a muggle farm girl and vowed to find a way to make him like her, an immortal and so he came up with a plan, he would make her close to death and then force her to drink some of him blood, thus transferring some of his life-force to her and turning her into a vampire. His plan worked, and from that moment on, they rampaged through both worlds, killing some, changing others until their kind and spread like an epidemic throughout the world. They mostly, stuck to the muggle world, as they knew that they were a lot harder to kill there, it seems that their skin becomes impervious to wand magic in the muggle world, although they still could not go out in sunlight without combusting. Also, muggles were less willing to believe in them, turning them into mere fairytales". Dumbledore looked at the man sitting beside him. "Would you like to continue Sirius?"  
  
"Of course." Sirius turned his attention to Ginny. "The Forces of Good knew that something evil, something that threatened to end the world was coming and so they sent a soldier. On the day Penthas was cursed, a witch was born to a pureblood family. She was to become the first Vampire Slayer." Ginny interrupted him. "The first what?" "Vampire Slayer" replied Sirius. "The one girl in all two worlds with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and stop the spread of they're evil. When she became of age, she began to hunt and kill vampires and any other creatures that threatened mankind. She was guided by her Watcher, a person assigned to her by the Forces of Good to train and mentor her. When she died, another was chosen. She inherited all the strength and skill that that the Slayer before her had, and so it has been ever since. The new Slayer is told what she is by her Watcher, who also has no choice in what he or she becomes. They are destined to be Watchers just as the girls are destined to be Slayers. She must protect the muggle world from the evil that most muggles do not believe in. Every Slayer since the First has been a muggle"  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius," Ginny interrupted, "but what has this all this got to so with me?" Sirius cleared his throat. "Well Ginny, the thing is, all the Slayers since the first have been muggle born. Until now. Two weeks ago, the last Slayer..well, she died, and now the new Slayer must be informed. Ginny, it's you. You're the new Vampire Slayer."  
  
Ginny looked at the two men in amazement. "You're joking!" she spluttered. This was insane! She couldn't be A Vampire Slayer; she was just Ginny Weasley, basically average in every way. "I know this must come as a shock for you" said Sirius kindly to an ashen-faced Ginny. "Well that's the understatement of the century," said Ginny dryly. "Look Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, I think you may have made a mistake. There's no way I can be this Slayer person. I have little or no physical strength, I'm pretty uncoordinated- on the ground anyway- and I'm the most unfit person you're ever likely to meet!"  
  
"But Ginny, haven't you noticed in the last two weeks a certain improvement in your speed and agility, even on your broom?" Ginny thought about this, she realised that this must be what it feels like for muggle borns to get their letters from Hogwarts for the first time. "I would like to perform an experiment if I may miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. He conjured up a punching bag, hanging from a hook in the ceiling. "If you could just punch this for me, I think you'll be properly convinced." Ginny looked at both men sceptically, in her opinion, they were both insane, but she decided to humour them. Walking up to the punching bag, Ginny mustered all her strength and hit the punching bag with what she thought was her usual weak attempt at physical power. To her utter surprise, the punching bag was wrenched of its hooks and flew to the other side of the room.  
  
Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times before looking over at Sirius and Dumbledore, who were both looking at her with warmth and respect blazing their eyes. "You see?" said Sirius. "Its you, this is what is supposed to happen, it's destiny."  
  
A thought occurred to Ginny, she was amazed that this one became clear, as her head was awash with thoughts that would take weeks to get straight. "Who will be my watcher?" she asked quietly. At this, Sirius stood up. "That would be me. I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts to train and guide you, we'll work together in all respects and I want you to come to me with any of the questions or worries that I'm sure you'll have."  
  
"May I go back to my dorm now?" asked Ginny, "I need to be alone for awhile." "Of course Ginny" said Professor Dumbledore kindly. With that, Ginny stood up and left the office.  
  
"She's so young," said Sirius sadly, "she has no idea what she has to face, what's ahead of her." Dumbledore looked at him. "I suspect the coming months will be hard, but Ginny is stronger than anyone gives her credit for, and don't forget, she has you." Sirius looked at him and smiled. 


	4. GtVS Author's Note

Hey all, I know that posting a Author's Note as a chapter is pretty crap but I just wanted to let you know that I am continuing this story, I've just been really busy. The next chapter should be up in the next week or so. Sorry again! Luv Catxxx 


	5. GtVS ch4

I own nothing. If I did, I'd make Harry marry Ginny and Angel marry me!  
  
A/N: Okay, so I realise its been like a year since I updated this, and I really am sorry but my computer broke down and then I kinda lost inspiration. I'm really very sorry. But I've found my elusive muse, she was hiding in the back of my wardrobe! I promise that I well update very regularly from now on. Once again, I am very sorry and just so you know, reviews help me type faster!  
  
A/N: I know this is a little short but I'm getting into the groove and I promise that there will be a lot more action in upcoming chapters. Stay with me!  
  
Ginny didn't know how she made it back to the common room, but she was shaken out of her reverie by the Fat Lady demanding the password. "Oh, sorry" mumbled Ginny, ever polite, "Chudley Cannons". The portrait swung open while Ginny made a mental note to make sure Ron never got to choose another password.  
  
As soon as she stepped inside the common room, Ginny spotted Harry sitting by the fire, gazing intently at the dying embers. Her stomach gave a familiar lurch when his eyes met hers.  
  
"Hey Gin, you missed dinner." "Yeah, I had some stuff to sort out." She replied vaguely. She looked at him quizzically. "Why so glum?"  
  
Harry turned and looked at her. "Did you know Sirius was here? I just had dinner with him, he said he'd be here for a while."  
  
"Well that's great isn't it?" answered Ginny nervously. "You love having him around, I know you miss him."  
  
"I know." replied Harry. "But I get the feeling that there's something he's just not telling me."  
  
"Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Looking down at her lap, she spoke. "Harry, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course." replied Harry.  
  
"When you found out that you were the only person who could defeat Voldemort, the only person in the world who could save countless lives, who could rid the world of one of its greatest evils, how did you feel?" Ginny continued to stare at her lap, afraid that he might see the fear and apprehension in her eyes, he had always been able to read her so well.  
  
"Wow, Gin" exclaimed Harry softly, "noone's ever asked me that before. I'm not sure I know how to answer it."  
  
"Please try." whispered Ginny, almost to herself.  
  
"Well," he began slowly, "its like there's this enormous pressure on you, and you're almost positive you can't live up to people's expectations. Its not like you asked for it, it was just thrust upon you. And you're scared, petrified actually, that if you do something and fail, you'll disappointed millions, maybe kill thousands. But if you don't do anything, you know that countless people will die and it will all be because you never quite believed you could do it. So you try. I mean, most of what I did was completely out of desperation. But the more you try, the more you believe in yourself. Towards the end, I realised that that was the most important thing. I believed that all the good in the world could beat Voldemort back and that belief is what kept me going and eventually made me win."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. She didn't think it was possible to love him more than she already did, but she was proved wring. A new respect was blazing inside her, and when she spoke, her voice was oddly croaky.  
  
"I could never do anything like what you did. You kept fighting, even when it seemed pointless." Harry didn't know that he had voiced every niggling fear that she had had since she found out she was the Slayer.  
  
"Well that's the point Ginny, we keep fighting, we always keep fighting as long as there's something to fight for. Cos in the end if there's nothing to fight for, then what's the point of anything?"  
  
"When did you get so insightful?" Ginny asked good naturedly.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly, "well, I try!"  
  
Just then, the portrait swung open and Ron and Hermione walked in laughing and chatting. "How Are the love birds?!" teased Harry as they flopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Great!" replied Ron brightly, turning his attention to the chess board that Harry had set up in preparation for Ron's arrival.  
  
Hermione however was looking at Ginny with concern in her eyes. "Ginny? Are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly. Ginny who had been gazing intently into the fire, looked up at Hermione. I'm fine she said grimly, "there's just something I have to do." With that, she got up and marched out of the common room.  
  
"What's up with Ginny, Harry?"  
  
"Couldn't tell you, she was asking weird questions before you came in though. Anyway," said Harry, brushing thoughts of Ginny aside, for he just realised that that feeling in the pit of his stomach may not have been the steak and kidney pie he ate for dinner, "did you guys see Sirius? Any ideas on why he might be here?"  
  
The Gryffindor Three entertained themselves for the rest of the evening making up more and more absurd explanations for Sirius's unexpected arrival and happily anticipating the look on Snape's face when he saw him.  
  
While Harry, Ron and Hermione were having fun however, Ginny was striding towards Dumbledore's office. Her conversation with Harry had made her put things into perspective. She could not shirk her responsibilities, she was the Slayer and whether she liked it or not, this was her destiny. Like, Harry she would fight until there was nothing left to fight for.  
  
She reached Dumbledore's office and said the password. She could hear voices in his office and smiled to herself. She know he would still be awake, he always had a knack for being around when people needed him.  
  
She knocked softly on the door and entered as Dumbledore beckoned her in. "Come in come in Miss Weasley, I was half expecting you."  
  
Sirius was sitting with Dumbledore going over what looked like very old rolls of parchment. He looked up and smiled brightly when he saw here, instantly giving Ginny the feeling that if she was going to have to go through this with anyone, she was glad it was him.  
  
"I'm glad you're here too Sirius, I was to let you know that I've decided to accept my responsibility and train with you."  
  
"Oh Ginny that's wonderful!" exclaimed Sirius. "I know there'll be difficult times ahead, but we'll get thought them together."  
  
Ginny looked at him with a new fire blazing in her eyes. It was almost as if as soon as she said the words, something had awoken in her, she wasn't sure what it was yet, but she knew she liked it. "She looked straight into Sirius's eyes. "So when do we start?" 


	6. GtVS ch6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I own some stuff, just not the rights to Harry Potter of Buffy.

A/N: Right, so whoever's been reading this is probably going, "where's the plot?!" Well I can now announce that I actually have one and you'll find a hint of it at the very end of this chapter! Woohoo! Thank you so much to my reviewers. See I told you reviews help me type faster. Please keep it up!

A/N: I've slipped in a line from Buffy into this, slightly modified. I f anyone can guess who said it and in which episode, they win a cookie!

Ginny was muddy, she was wet, and she was sore. She was also as exhilarated as she had ever been in her entire life. She had just spent the evening with Sirius who had been training her in the art of crossbows.

She smiled secretly to herself, thinking of her last shot, expertly aimed at the dummy Sirius had been using for training. He had enchanted it so it moved around, trying to dodge her fires. Up until then, she had been hitting the arms or the stomach, but with that last shot, she had gotten the heart almost on instinct. With that shot, she felt her confidence shoot up and her abilities truly become her own. 

She had been training with Sirius for little over a week now, and even in that short a time she felt she had improved greatly. She seemed to be getting stronger by the day, and her co ordination was fantastic. Ginny still marvelled at the fact that she had the strength to open a jar, never mind to kill a vampire!

As she reached the common room, she frowned slightly, thinking with apprehension of the following evening. Sirius had been getting muggle newspapers delivered to Hogsmeade with the intent of checking out any mysterious deaths, and this evening he had found one. A boy had been found in a park, not far from Hogwarts with lacerations on his neck. The coroners report had said that his blood had been drained. Sirius was worried that he may have been sired so the following evening they were to venture out into the muggle world to the cemetery in which he was buried. Tomorrow night, she would meet her first vampire.

Although oddly excited at the prospect, she couldn't deny that she was a little frightened at the thought of fighting properly for the first time. Her training sessions with Sirius were amazing but she knew that she wouldn't know what her true potential was until she actually used her abilities in a life or death situation. 

So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't see Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting around the fire. "Ginny!" called Hermione, looking amusedly at her friend. 

"Where have you been?" Ron asked his sister suspiciously. Ginny had been gone a lot lately and he was working under the assumption that she had a new boyfriend. Although when he voiced this opinion to Harry and Hermione, Hermione had scoffed and told him that she would know if Ginny had a boyfriend and Harry had gotten quiet and moody. Hermione had told him secretly the night before that she thought Harry had developed a bit of a crush on Ginny. Ron wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he supposed that Harry was better than any of the other duffers that Ginny had gone out with.

"Oh just practicing my Quidditch" said Ginny quickly, avoiding their eyes. Sirius had told her that she could tell people who she trusted about her Slayer status, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her closest friends just yet. She supposed it was because she still couldn't quite believe what had happened to her and she wanted to keep it a secret until she was sure that it wasn't just some huge cosmic mistake.

"You've been practicing Quidditch a lot lately" said Hermione. 

"Oh well, you know, just trying to keep up!" Ginny replied brightly, stealing a glance at Harry who was looking at her with an odd expression on his face. Ginny felt that familiar surge of hope flare up inside her. She quashed it quickly, furious with herself. She would not allow herself to go there again. She had spent too much time thinking about the day when Harry would finally notice her and she had sworn to herself that she would get over him, no matter how much it looked like her dreams were coming true. 

"You're doing well enough Ginny" said Harry, who's face was now shining beet red. Ginny put it down to his close proximity to the fire. 

"Thanks" she mumbled. She knew she was going to have to tell him at some point that she had to resign from the team, her Slayer duties were going to take up too much time. But she couldn't tell him yet, not when it was her joining the Quidditch team that had made them become friends. 

"Listen, I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed. 'Night all." With that, Ginny got up and walked up the stairs to her dormitory, her shoulders hunched. 

"What is going on with her?!" said Ron in exasperation.

"I have no idea" replied Hermione. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry was staring at the stairs that Ginny had just walked up. He snapped out of his reverie to find Ron and Hermione staring at him. "What?" he said, oddly flushed.

"We're just wondering," said Hermione, trying to keep a straight face, "if you knew what was up with Ginny? She hasn't been herself lately."

Harry blushed furiously. "How would I know what's wrong with her? It's not like we're joined at the hip. Why don't you just ask her? I'm going to bed." He said all this without taking a breath and jumped up from his chair, running up the stairs to his dorm.

"Well," said Hermione with a smile on her face. "That's very interesting." 

"I'll tell you what's interesting," replied Ron with a smirk on his face, "you and those lips!"

Hermione laughed as Ron pulled her in for a kiss.

The next day dawned cold and dull as Harry ran downstairs for breakfast. He was late and he knew that Ron, Hermione and Ginny would already be in the Great Hall. Harry just couldn't get up that morning, he had been having the most wonderful dream. He remembered a girl with long hair, just out of his reach but when he woke he couldn't remember the girls face or anything else other than the way she had made him feel. He had felt safe in her presence, something he hadn't truly felt since Voldemort's return at the end of 4th year. Even though he was gone, Harry couldn't help but look over his shoulder on instinct. It was still hard for him to believe that he was truly gone. 

Harry found his three friends sitting at their usual spots eating breakfast. He flopped down on the seat beside Ron and began piling bacon onto his plate.

"Hungry?" asked Ginny, smiling.

Harry's stomach lurched. "Starved." he replied, his mouth full. He wasn't sure that he liked the effect that Ginny had on him lately.

"Today's not so bad" said Ron, glancing at Harry and back to Ginny. "Double Care of Magical creatures and then Transfiguration. What have you got Ginny?" 

"Double Potions then Divination" she said with a grimace. 

"Ugh, hard luck Gin," said Ron, "mix in a little rectal surgery with that and it would be my best day ever!"

"That's a lovely visual for us while we're eating our breakfast Ronald" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

In truth, Ginny wasn't really paying attention to this exchange, she was still worried about that night and her little outing into the muggle world. She sighed and picked up her bag. "Well I'll see you guys later." With a small wave she left the Great Hall and headed off for classes.

If it was any other Friday, Ginny's day would have gone at a snail's pace, so much did she hate Potions and Divination, but because of the day that was in it, her classes flew by and before she knew it, she was saying goodbye to the gang, under the pretence of getting in some more Quidditch practice and was standing outside Sirius's room.

"Evening Ginny." said Sirius when he opened that door. He shut it behind him and they made their way to the Quidditch pitch, where Dumbledore had set up a portkey to bring them to the muggle cemetery in which the boy was buried. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Excited is a bit of a strong word," replied Ginny dryly, "I think absolutely petrified would be more apt."

"Oh come on Ginny, you'll be fine. You're getting loads better with you're stealth and those roundhouses are amazing!"

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Its only because I've got such an amazing teacher!"

Now it was Sirius's turn to look sheepish. 

When they reached the pitch and found the portkey, they stood waiting for it to activate. All of a sudden, Ginny felt the familiar tug behind her naval and in no time at all, she found herself standing in a cemetery, 

"Now," said Sirius quietly, "the boy's name was Michael Smith. Ah, there's the headstone." Ginny followed Sirius to a tasteful looking tombstone and looked at the inscription.

__

Here lies our beloved Michael

1982 - 2003

Sleep well, our angel.

She felt a surge of sadness. It was so unfair, this boy was only 21 years old and he was ripped from the people who loved him by some monster. She made a vow to kill him quickly, so he wouldn't have to endure too much time as a soulless monster.

All of a sudden, she saw the earth in front of the tombstone start to move and a hand thrust through it.

"It's time." whispered Sirius. "I'm here if you need me."

Ginny watched in horror as the body of what used to be Michael Smith scrambled from the earth and lunged at her. She reacted quickly with a swift kick to his stomach, followed by a punch to his nose. Ginny was amazed at herself. This was incredible! She felt power surge through her like never before as she landed a rib breaking punch to his chest.

Michael regained his bearings and grabbed her from behind, locking one of his arms around her neck. "Well," he leered, "a nice little snack after my nap." Ginny elbowed him in the stomach and as he doubled up in pain, she brought out a stake from behind her back, where she had it tucked into her belt.

"Slayer." Michael hissed before starting towards her. "Karen sends her regards, she told me to tell you that she'd see you soon, Ginny."

Ginny started. How did he know her name, and who was this Karen? "Sorry," she said, "don't know any Karen. But I'm pretty sure she'll be joining you soon so I'll make sure to get her to pass on my regards to you."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," said Michael. "But believe me when I say that I'm going to have great fun feeding off yo-"

Ginny had just thrust her stake into his heart and with a look of defeat, Michael exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Wow did you see that?!" asked Ginny excitedly turning to Sirius. Sirius however, did not look in the slightest bit happy or impressed. There was a look of sheer terror in his eyes and he began talking to himself.

"Not now, not here, oh God!" Sirius mumbled this over and over again until Ginny grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"What's the matter Sirius? You're scaring me!"

Sirius looked down at Ginny. "I didn't think it would be this soon, I'm so sorry Ginny."

"What is it?!" Ginny almost shouted. She was very scared, Sirius had never fallen apart like this, never.

"I didn't want to tell you yet, I thought it was too soon. The last slayer Ginny, She wasn't just killed. Her name was Karen," Ginny felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, "and well…Oh Ginny, she was made a vampire. And now she's after you."


End file.
